Promises to Keep
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Ten years ago Henry Fiztroy made a promise to end Magi Gregg's life. Now he has to keep that promise.


Blood Ties:

Promises to Keep

Chapter 1

The apartment was quiet; Henry was lost to his work. He was days away from leaving this city for good. He had to finish is book before he left. His phone hadn't rung in days so when it went it off he was startled. It wasn't his house phone, it was his cell phone. He looked at the number and frowned. Memorial Hospital was calling him. He hesitated; it could be Vicki. He sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Henry..." It was a woman, just not his current one. "You there?"

"Magi, what are you doing at the hospital?"He heard the heavy sigh, the sounds of people around her. "Can I stop by in a couple days?"

"I am leaving town actually. Why not tonight?" He asked

"The doctors don't want me leaving yet." She answered and he heard the humour in his voice. "And we all know what you think of them."

Henry smiled as he looked out his window, "I am sure you can sign yourself out."

"I could try; but I doubt it." Someone asked for her attention. Henry heard the conversation and frowned. "Henry?"

"Your T-4 count shouldn't be that low." He told her and it dawned on him. "The virus, it's finally hit you."

"That's one way of putting it. I came in for regular blood work and they are asking me to stay. I am scared Henry; I don't want to die in a hospital."

Henry remembered the promise they had made almost a decade ago. Henry had promised to help her if she ever got 'The News". He had promised to end her life instead of letting her die normally. She wouldn't call him unless she needed him.

"Sign yourself out; I'll come and pick you up."

"What if they won't let me?"

"I'll convince them." Henry ended the call and grabbed his coat. As he drove to the hospital he remembered first meeting Magi. She had been working at an occult bookstore in Vancouver.

"It's not everyday people know what they are looking for." She muttered as she looked through the stacks, "That's a rare book though. Not many copies of it surface."

Henry stood back, letting her look. Her long coffee coloured curls shone as she moved her head. She crouched down and Henry noticed the tattoo peeking out from under her sleeve on her wrist. He also noticed the simple gold wedding band on her ring finger.

"How long have you been married?" He asked

"Huh?" She looked up at him and he nodded to the ring. "Oh," She had a sad look on her face, "We're getting divorced actually. He found someone else. I just hope I can see my son."

Henry knew her pain, "I know the feeling, my dad went through a few wives."

"Really?" She chuckled, "He sounds like Henry VIII."

On a whim he answered, "He was."

She surprised him by nodding, "That explains it."

He was curious, "Explains what?"

She shrugged, "There was just something about you that reminded me of him. I don't know. " She found the book and stood up. She handed him the book with a smile, "You're lucky; we don't normally have any copies."

Henry accepted the book and made a point to visit the bookstore again. Over the next year he visited Magi at the bookstore every night. Sometimes it was for a book; other times it was just to say hi. She had always welcomed him with a smile. He had discovered her love of theatre and they had gone a couple of times. She was intelligent and had lots of comments to make about the works they saw. He was amazed by her knowledge of history and the occult.

They had spent many evenings talking. That was how Henry had come to learn about her illness.

"So how long have you been sick?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Not long. I just found out about it last year. That's why my husband is leaving me. I've been asking him to get tested; he's not willing. My son has been tested, he's okay for now."

"Well that's good news." Henry said

She nodded, "I am afraid, Henry. I am well aware that I might end up dying a horrible death. I don't want it."

"Death is easy, living is hard." Henry muttered

She surprised him by knowing the author of that statement. Turns out that was her tattoo, that very quote.

The next night Henry had seen her at the bookstore; she had been moving slowly. She wore a heavy sweater, despite the summer evening. Her hair was loose around her face; which was rare for her. She had avoided him until he cornered her in the stacks. All it took was one catch of her scent to know what had happened to her.

"Your husband," Henry whispered, he gently moved her sweater up her arms and snarled at the bruises. She had pulled away, not from fear but embarrassment. "Leave it, Henry. I have reported him a few times, but they never do anything."

Henry captured her face in his hands and looked into her green eyes. "He will never do this again. I swear it to you."

Tears had formed in her eyes, "Don't promise me things like that, I've heard it before and it's fake."

"Not fro me." He whispered softly. "Ever wonder how I can be alive after five centuries?"

She stared at him for a moment, "You're either an Immortal or a vampire."

"The second one; I don't make promises I can't keep, Magi." He gently hugged her as she wept in his arms.

"He wasn't always like this; it's just recently. This stupid virus has changed both of us."

"He should be supporting you, not hurting you." Henry gently let her go, "I will talk to him."

She gave a dry laugh, "Just don't hurt him too bad."

Henry left the bookstore and kept his promise.

Days later he stopped by the bookstore and found her in the mystery section. "So?"

He was surprised when she hugged him and gently kissed his cheek. "Things are a little better now, thank you."

It was months later when Henry and Magi sat together and made that promise to help her. Her divorce was taking a toll on her and it showed. She had lost weight and was withdrawn in herself. Henry had spent several evenings with her; just for the company. Turns out they both enjoyed playing chess. They had played countless games together.

"Henry," She ventured, "Eventually this virus is going to claim me. It's a matter of time and I know that is something you have lots of. Can I ask you for a favour?"

He paused in moving his knight, "Depends on what you are asking for."

"Well, I am asking you to end my life when my T-4 count reaches a certain count."

Henry had watched her for a long time, "I suppose so."

She looked up at him, "Thanks."

The city of Toronto flowed by Henry has he drove to Memorial Hospital. It had been ten years since that night. Henry was driving to pick Magi up from the hospital; and they both knew she wouldn't be going back.


End file.
